Green-Eyed Prince
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Arthur was not jealous. Princes did not get jealous, especially not of their servants and certainly not because their servants had more friends than them. So Arthur was no jealous, he was simply having a bad day.
_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners._

 _Hi all! Been a while, I know. Hoping to get going with a long story soon. But for now, have a quick one-shot. It's set series 1, episode 5, Lancelot, in particular just after Arthur meets Lancelot for the first time._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Arthur had been ranting all the way back to the castle but if Merlin was honest, he hadn't been listening since they had left the training fields. He had only been in Camelot for a few months, but he knew when something riled the prince up, it took a long time for him to calm down again. At least this time the rant had been about Camelot and Arthur's need to protect his future kingdom, but for all Merlin knew, he could have been talking about the cook's pies for the last part of the journey and Merlin wouldn't have noticed.

"Are you even listening?"

"What?" Merlin realised a second too late that he should have been paying more attention. He couldn't help it though; his mind was on other matters. On Lancelot. He knew Arthur wouldn't have accepted the man on the first meeting, but he hadn't expected the prince to lash out. Gwen had escorted Lancelot to the stables when Arthur had angrily beckoned his servant over, but Merlin wondered how Lancelot felt. Was meeting Arthur all he had hoped for? The thought made Merlin snort.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, trying to smile innocently. "You were saying-?"

If he hoped to distract Arthur by letting him rant away, then Merlin was sorely mistaken. The prince's eyes narrowed and before Merlin could comprehend what Arthur was about to do, the man had swung for him. While he might have only been here for a short time, Merlin had grown accustomed to dodging Arthur's hits and it had turned into something of a game between them. He lent back, the blow passing harmlessly over his head.

Arthur himself snorted and marched into his room. The door nearly hit Merlin in the face as he sidled in after his master.

"What was that for?" Merlin demanded. He dumped his armful of armour on the table, ignoring Arthur's pointed look. He would get around to putting it away when he had the time. Right now, he wanted to get the blood flowing in his arm's again. He shook his hands as he stared at the prince.

"Proof."

"Proof of what?"

"That your _friend_ doesn't have what it takes."

Merlin stared at Arthur. "You caught him by surprise."

"A knight should always be prepared."

"You said it yourself, he's not a knight. He trusted you to be honourable."

Merlin could practically see Arthur's mind whirring as the prince tried to come up with an insult that wouldn't end up questioning his own honour. Merlin allowed himself a small smirk as he turned and sunk into one of the chairs. Arthur had stopped turning him out of them a week after Merlin had become his servant.

"Who is he, anyway?" Arthur grumbled, throwing himself dramatically into the other chair. "I've never even heard of him."

"You don't know everything, Arthur." Merlin stretched his legs out and leant back with a sigh. He had gone back to the forest that morning to finish collecting the mushrooms for Gaius while Lancelot had been getting his tunic fitted by Gwen. It had meant an early start and Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't take kindly to him yawning.

"Where do you meet him again?"

"In the forest. I told you; he saved my life."

"Makes sense," Arthur muttered. His voice was low but Merlin knew he was about to be insulted. "You don't have any friends otherwise. Being saved was the only chance you had."

"Oh?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, grinning. "And what about you? I saved your life, remember?"

"You're not my friend; you're my servant."

"Whatever you say." Merlin's smile didn't slip. There had been no heat in Arthur's voice; he knew as well as Merlin did that already there was more friendship between them that was strictly advisable for a prince and his servant. Arthur had a point despite his insults; saving someone's life did create a bond and he felt it with Lancelot just as he had felt it with Arthur.

"Besides," Merlin continued, "I've only been here for a few months and already I have more friends than you."

"Name one."

"Gwen. Lancelot. Sarah the kitchen maid. Nathaniel the stable boy."

"That's not one."

"No, but it's more than you."

"I have friends!" Arthur argued hotly, sitting up straighter so that he could glare at Merlin. Merlin shrugged.

"Name one," he challenged. As soon as the words slipped past his lips, he knew Arthur wouldn't let this go. Arthur wouldn't be bested by anyone in anything, even something as trivial as this.

"Galahad."

"Likes your title, not you."

"Samuel."

"He's a doddery old man, is that really the best you can come up with?"

"Tristain."

Merlin winced. He knew Arthur genuinely liked and respected the man, and what was worse was that he thought Tristain returned the sentiment. Arthur saw his wince.

"What?"

"There's a rumour going around the servants," Merlin muttered. "He's been heard talking about…"

"About what?" There was a dangerous note in Arthur's voice and Merlin knew he had to tell the truth.

"Apparently he would quite like to kick your princely backside but is under orders from his father to play nice."

Despite their competition, Merlin took no pleasure in the disappointment that flickered across Arthur's face. Too late did he realise this was a bad idea. Arthur didn't have friends. He had followers and he had knights, but Merlin wondered how long it had been since he had genuinely trusted someone.

Arthur slumped in his chair, for a moment looking saddened by the news. Merlin shifted, unsure if he should say anything.

"Leon!"

Merlin twisted in his seat, glancing towards the door. But it remained closed and Arthur was grinning when he looked around.

"As a friend, you idiot."

"Ah." Merlin thought for a moment, then shrugged. "You can have that one. I'm still ahead though."

"You." Arthur's mutter was so quiet Merlin barely heard him. He stared at Arthur, aware that his mouth was hanging open. He hadn't expected that. Arthur started blushing even as Merlin swallowed. Merlin cleared his throat and fidgeted in his seat.

"I thought I was your servant," he said. His voice missed the casual note he was aiming for. "And that it didn't count."

"Nah, it doesn't," Arthur said. There was a pause as both of them tried to move past the awkwardness, then Arthur cleared his throat. "I thought you hated all the knights. Why do you want your so-called friend to become one?"

"His name is Lancelot," Merlin said. Then he shrugged. "I told you he saved my life. I have to repay that debt somehow."

"And you're doing that how-?"

"You know most people can't get close to you unless you're throwing stuff at them?" Merlin knew he had to watch what he said. A commoner wouldn't have a chance of getting an audience with Arthur, but a nobleman would have more luck. Lancelot came somewhere in between the two right now considering the lie they were playing.

"So you said you would talk to me and he is sticking around? That doesn't sound like friendship, that sounds like he is using you."

Merlin bit back a retort. He had just proved that Arthur didn't have many friends, and true ones even less. Those who followed him around wanted things from him. It was clear he didn't understand how a genuine friendship worked.

"It's not like that," he settled for saying quietly. "Lancelot wants to serve. Give him a chance, Arthur. That's all I'm asking. Just give him a chance."

Arthur scowled and shifted position. Merlin stared at him before shaking his head. "Are you really that jealous that I have a new friend you would sacrifice the chance of having a great fighter on your side because of it?"

"Why would I be jealous of you, _Mer_ lin, that's absurd."

"Like I said: I have a new friend."

"And I have the entire court ready to fight to be in my presence."

Merlin knew by Arthur's answer that he had gone too far. Gone was the vulnerability and insecurity, and the proud and confident prince had once again appeared, even if it was just another of Arthur's acts. But Merlin knew he wasn't just risking ending up in the stocks, he was risking Lancelot's chances if he pushed things.

He stayed quiet, and gradually their conversation slipped back onto neutral ground and Merlin started some of his chores. As lunch time came around, he used the excuse of going to find some food for the prince to dart down to the stables. Pushing open the door, Merlin didn't even wrinkle his nose at the smell of horse; he had grown accustomed to it. Lancelot was working in one corner and Merlin strode over. The man looked up, smiling a greeting.

"How's it going?" Merlin asked, leaning against a stall and folding his arms. Lancelot looked around.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind when thinking about trying out for the knights," he admitted. Merlin grinned.

"Don't worry, it won't last. It's just Arthur having a little temper tantrum."

"Why?"

"Beats me," Merlin said with a shrug. It was one thing Arthur showing his vulnerable side when they were alone, but Merlin wasn't about to let anyone – not even someone as trustworthy as Lancelot – know. Arthur's loneliness was something that would be kept strictly between the two of them.

"Do you think he will give me a second chance?" Lancelot asked, worrying at his bottom lip. Merlin straightened up and clapped his friend on the shoulder reassuringly.

"You haven't even had your first chance yet. Trust me, Arthur will give you a fair test by the end of tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

Merlin smiled, a soft and genuine one that was full of promise. "Because I know Arthur. Talking of which, I've got to go and find His Royal Pratness some lunch. You'll be alright here?"

"Go," Lancelot said, not reacting to Merlin's nickname for the prince although the warlock was convinced that Lancelot wouldn't dream of saying anything like that, not even behind Arthur's back. With one last smile, Merlin left Lancelot to it and headed back towards the kitchens.

He had meant what he had said though. He knew Arthur, and knew the man wouldn't risk the safety of Camelot just because he was too proud to give Lancelot a chance. He didn't know the man wasn't a noble; all Arthur knew was that Lancelot was the chance he had been waiting for. Merlin hoped the occasion never arose that Arthur found out about their deception. Or if it did, he would already trust Lancelot on his own merit. But he would give him a proper test because Merlin had asked it of him.

Merlin hadn't admitted his idea to Lancelot and he certainly wasn't going to tell Arthur. But it wasn't just his debt and Lancelot being his friend that made him want to help out. Lancelot was a good man, through and through. Arthur needed men like that, not just to watch his kingdom, but his back as well. Merlin couldn't protect him from everything all the time, and he certainly couldn't save him from his lack of friends. Not on his own, anyway.

But maybe, with Lancelot's help, he would be able to show Arthur what it meant to have a true friend.

He had no way of knowing that things wouldn't work out that simply. What he did know, however, was that unless he hurried up, the Griffin was going to be the least of their problems. A hungry Arthur was not a creature that even Lancelot could handle and Merlin wouldn't inflict it on anyone.

His pace quickened and his mind raced over plans for the future. But not even once did the smile leave Merlin's face. After all, he had made the Prince of Camelot admit he considered his servant to be his friend. Merlin thought that was a good day's work and he deserved time off for it.

Not that anyone would notice. No one ever did. But he was used to that, and just this once, he really didn't care.


End file.
